blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 77
is the 77th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Yami Sukehiro, Asta, Charmy Pappitson, and Finral Roulacase arrive at Kiten through a portal. Asta and Charmy are amazed at the giant tree, and Yami hits them both on the head and explains that it is the magic of William Vangeance. Yami leaves to check up on William and tells them to help the citizens. Elsewhere, Broccos notes that all his men were taken out. He tells William that he will pay for what he has done. William is not listening and is amazed about how much mana was in the city to create such a large tree. Broccos appears and says that he underestimated William. William compliments Broccos for how much mana he has, and says that Broccos can live if he retreats. Broccos refuses and attacks with Bright Armor Heavy Artillery. William counters with a small seed, which Broccos insults for being so small. Broccos speculates that William used all his mana in the previous spell, when the seed suddenly grows into a tree and defeats Broccos. William says that Broccos should feel honored since his mana will become nourishment for Clover Kingdom. Lotus Whomalt ambushes William from behind, and William realizes that he must have been waiting to attack. Yami appears and counters Lotus' ambush. Lotus dodges a fatal attack, and thinks about how he had hoped he could turn things to their favor by capturing the captain of the Golden Dawn. Lotus had not expected that Yami would show up and notes that Yami is more powerful than he was when they met in the past. Yami tells William that he now owes him, to which William replies by complimenting Yami's Ki ability. Yami does not remember Lotus and tells him to surrender, and Lotus thinks about how much trouble he is in. Lotus quickly gathers Broccos and his men and retreats. Yami tells William that since it is just the two of them, they should have a little chat. In another part of the city, Finral, Asta, and Charmy are helping the citizens evacuate. Finral remarks that someone is fighting a general from the Diamond Kingdom. Asta looks up and recognizes that it is Yuno. While Yuno and Ragus are clashing with each other, Ragus thinks about how surprising it is that Yuno is able to fight against him equally. Ragus says that his 'beautiful magic' will rip Yuno apart, but Yuno replies that there is not a thing like that on the battlefield. Yuno also says that only the better man will win, and defeats Ragus. Asta and Finral are shocked that Yuno defeated Ragus with one hit. Yuno lands in front of Asta and says that he had noticed him. He asks what Asta is doing there while badly injured. Finral remembers who Yuno is and thinks that Yuno is looking down on the Black Bulls. Yuno then surmises that the only reason that Asta is so beaten up is that Asta has gotten stronger, which surprises Finral. Yuno smiles and claims that Asta is not going to defeat him, which shocks Sylph. Asta replies that Yuno is the one that is powerful but that he, Asta, will be the one that comes out on top. Fights *William Vangeance vs. Broccos *Yuno vs. Ragus Events *Invasion of Kiten Magic and Spells used References Navigation